Scholars have been increasingly concerned with the linkages between health and cognition in elderly populations, in part because health problems may help to explain cognitive differences between socioeconomic groups To date, however, this explanation not been extensively tested Using the combined Health and Retirement Survey (HRS) and Asset and Health Dynamics (AHEAD) data, I propose to investigate the longitudinal relationship between six common diseases and cognition There are three specific goals (1) assess socioeconomic differences in dimensions of cognitive functioning, (2) assess the extent to which any observed differences can be explained by the higher prevalence of health problems among socioeconomically disadvantaged groups, (3) assess the extent to which the relationship between health and cognition varies by features of socioeconomic status, including job characteristics and treatment and insurance status By examining these issues, I hope to better understand the dynamics of health and cognition in old age and lay the groundwork for a larger project.